Teran Dactylis
Bio I am Teran Dactylis. I am in my late 20's, specifically the age 27. I am an assassin. I carry a strong dagger with me at all times, along with countless weaker ones I can afford to lose. I was born near Lake Ilinalta in Skyrim. I moved here to Thornbark after I decided I needed a further grasp on a curse I had acquired. I had been attacked by a werepterodactyl, a very rare form of werehuman. I almost died, but as I was fading, a mage came up and healed me. A light came from his finger, and suddenly I felt changed. I later discovered that that mage was a Panekinetic and he gifted me with terrakinesis. Because I was transforming when I was gifted, I have the most strength for my terrakinesis when in my altered form. I have also been able to strangely be able to influence dragons to do what I want, and while influencing I can speak to them without knowing how to speak their language. I am not a very social person due to me being used to the social protocall and traditions of Skyrim. I do however have 11 very good friends and many other friends that were introduced to me through the others. Another reason I moved is because of my involvement in the Dark Brotherhood. I joined them in my father's footsteps after he joined when my mother was kidnapped on the quest for vengeance. I came here partially on a lead, and to establish the Dark Brotherhood here in Thornbark. After a while, I met the love of my life, Neveah Seiloff. The relationship started out in a complicated way, but we made it work. There have been some bumps in the road, but we are now engaged and will never separate. She is a vampire and now so am I. Spices things up, if you know what I mean! The vampirism doesn't effect me much other than I am somewhat prone to going blood thirsty. Once we devoured most of a small town on one blood lust. Also recently, we discovered the truth behind what happened to my mother. A messenger came one day with the name of a man who could help me. I took the name to my mother to get it translated from Elven, and we discovered it was Meiska's foster father. He explained what he knew of their story, and it included what had happened. Upon informing my father, he snapped out of his insanity and we mourned. I am glad that he is now better, and am ready to marry my beautiful Neveah. Friends The first of these friends is Drachir Notaehw . He is a near human who I met shortly after arriving in Thornbark. He helped me get used to this continent. He is a very kind person. He also introduced me to my second friend. The aforementioned second freind is Meishka Maholson . She is a wood elf who at the time was only good friends with Drachir, but with my powers of observation, I noticed that they really liked each other and didn't know that. I helped them get together. I was very proud of that moment. The third friend is Draco Frost . He is my alchemy apprentice. I met him in Mercanthos mall in the alchemy shop while trying to improve my social skills. He is a very powerful and brave warrior and my best friend. He picks up on alchemy very quickly, so he may not be my apprentice for much longer. Even after his apprenticeship ends, I believe that we will will still be friends a long time from now. Another "friend" I have is Kukul . He is my pet baby Sonic dragon, or at least he appears to be. He is actually fully matured. He does think of me as a father, and we are very close. The only thing is, unless Meishka or her apprentice Maddie are around, I can't comunicate with him. A set of friends of mine are Dracnycta Lumenari and her family. They are a group of 6 dragons, all of which are very powerful. They helped us out in a time of need, and are always around if we need them. Yet another good friend of mine is Elm'ren. He is a Falmer mage, and probably one of the most powerful mages in the world. He saved me from a suicide attempt caused by emotional scarring, and I am in his debt. My greatest friend as of recently is Neveah Seiloff . She is my fiance and closest friend... And vampire. It was a shock at first, but I will soon be making the transformation myself. Other friends I have are Maddie Kinkuzhan, Blaze Dkatm, Ryll Shados, Lucien Darkflame, and Scar Razortooth. Skills I have various skills that can keep me alive in and out of battle. I have some decent blacksmithing skills, which paired with my high resourcefulness can help me scrap together a makeshift weapon in case of emergency. I am a highly trained alchemist and naturalist, so I can make very good use of the plant and animal life in a pinch. I can do some basic spell enchantments to cloak things like sound and appearance. My main skills are my terrakinesis, vampirism, and werepterodactyl abilities. They come in handy in emergencies.